


Treat You Better

by quirky_turtle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: An Abusive Relationship is Vaguely Described, F/M, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: Spencer was too late to tell you how he felt. Now he has to watch your relationship progress, knowing he could treat you better. Inspired by “Treat You Better” by Shawn Mendes.





	

You looked down at your phone as you read Spencer’s name. He was calling you.

“Hey! Where are you? I’m here and waiting.” you teased the genius.

“I’m really sorry. Morgan asked me to go out with him tonight and I forgot about our plans. Can we reschedule?” he breathed out at once.  

“Uh.. sure. Yeah, it’s fine.” you nodded despite him not being able to see you.  

“Thanks, Y/N. See you tomorrow.” he hung up.  

You sighed heavily as you slipped your phone into your pocket.  

You had a crush on your coworker, Dr. Spencer Reid. You knew it, hell everyone on your team knew. Spencer probably knew and that was probably why he kept canceling whenever you made plans to go out. You probably made him feel awkward. You considered stepping out of line and just going home. But you had been looking forward to seeing this movie all week.  

“Your date cancel?” the man standing behind you asked, taking in your sad stature.

You nodded, “You could say that.” you shot him a sad smile.

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing.” the guy shot you a dazzling smile, “I’m Tyler.”  

“Y/N.” you extended your hand. He shook it.

“Y/N, may I accompany you tonight? Instead of whoever just cancelled tonight?” Tyler asked.

You found yourself nodding before you could think about it, getting lost in his bright, green eyes.

* * *

“Garcia, it’s only been a few weeks.” you blushed as you looked down.

“A few weeks and you still haven’t told me anything about him.” the blonde tech analyst exclaimed.

“About who?” Prentiss asked as she and Reid walked in.

“Y/N’s new boyfriend!” Garcia squealed.

“You have a boyfriend?” the brunette raised an eyebrow.

“I met him at the movies a few weeks ago.” you explained, “His name is Tyler. He’s a CEO of a sports equipment company. Him and his friends started it in college and it took off.”

“Congrats, Y/N.” Spencer smiled before excusing himself.

You smiled back.

Spencer truly didn’t care about you that way. However, that thought didn’t bother you as much as it had three weeks ago. You were excited to see where things would go with Tyler.

Reid on the other hand was freaking out. The movies. He was supposed to go with you. He had cancelled and someone better had come along. He cursed himself for not going with you. If he had been there, you never would have talked to this guy.

Maybe he’d be the one that you were calling your boyfriend.

Probably not, but he could dream, right?

Well, he lost. Now all he could do is be happy for you and your budding romance, as any best friend would.

* * *

“Do you guys mind if Tyler comes with us to grab dinner?.” you smiled as you slipped your phone into your pocket. 

“Introducing him to the family, already?” Morgan teased.

You rolled your eyes with a smile, “He really wants to meet you guys. He said he wants to know everyone important to me.”

“Isn’t it a little fast for that?” Reid asked, not looking forward to having to spend the evening with this guy.

“He said he’s never felt this way before. He thinks I’m the one.” you looked down at your lap shyly, a blush on your cheeks.

Spencer’s heart was torn in two. Over the past four months and eleven days, he could pretend. He could pretend that you were not in a relationship. With your jobs, you never had time to talk about him and Spencer hadn’t met him yet. Now that he would have a face to the name, he would have to accept it.

“Spencer?” you called his attention to you from his thoughts, “What do you think?”

“I don’t mind.” Spencer forced a smile.

* * *

At the restaurant, Spencer sat across from you. The chair besides you was empty, waiting for Tyler, who was on his way.  

What would he be like?

“That’s him.” you grinned widely as you gestured to the front door.

Spencer looked over his shoulder and saw him.

Tyler was fairly tall and muscular. He had the air of a high school jock. Confident, probably competitive,  and tough. Total alpha male.

“Tyler.” you stood to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. Spencer looked away.

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was a bitch.” Tyler’s voice was low but charming.

“It’s fine.” you sat down after he did, quickly introducing him to the team.

“You’re Spencer. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Tyler extended his hand. Reid ignored his inner germaphobe, knowing it would make you happy. Tyler gripped his hand tightly. Spencer resisted the urge to wince as the handshake became painful.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Spencer replied once the supposedly friendly gesture ended.

Tyler was proving his dominance.

* * *

You were all standing outside in the parking lot. Not quite wanting to go back to your cars.  

“Anyone want to grab a drink before we we call this a night?” Morgan offered.

“I have to go say goodnight to Jack.” Hotch bowed out gracefully.

“I’m in.” Prentiss grinned and Garcia agreed.

You were about to answer when Tyler draped his arm over your shoulders, squeezing the one his hand landed on.

“I think I should get this little lady home.” Tyler answered for the both of you, “It was great meeting you all.”

You looked a little disappointed, but let him lead you back to his car.

“Night everyone!” you waved to the team.

Spencer noticed that controlling gesture and he didn’t like it. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he just didn’t trust this guy.

* * *

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon to be moving in with him?” Spencer asked as he handed you your tea.  

You were finally going to marathon the new episodes of Doctor Who that your work schedule forced you to miss. You had mentioned that you were thinking about moving in with Tyler, even though it had only been six months.

You shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe? But he really wants this. So why not?”

“Do you love him?” Spencer asked quietly.

You paused for a moment, thinking about it, before nodding, “I think so. Yeah.”

Spencer, however, saw the look in your eyes. You didn’t.

Why were you wasting all this time with him? Why were you in this relationship? He wished you would break it off so he could tell you how he truly felt about you.

He swore to himself that if he ever got that chance again, he wasn’t going to throw it away.

* * *

Spencer took a deep breath before knocking on your apartment. Your’s and Tyler’s apartment. 

Tyler opened the door, “Hey, Spence.” he grinned. Spencer hated when he called him that. Only you, JJ, and his mother were allowed to call him that. And occasionally Garcia. And Morgan.

Okay, he just didn’t like it when Tyler called him ‘Spence”. It made him feel like he was twelve years old again and was being pushed into a locker by a football player. Which Tyler probably was.

“Y/N left her jacket at my place. She wasn’t at work today, so I thought I’d drop it off.” Spencer gave the man a tight smile as he handed him your jacket.

“She’s leaving her shit everywhere.” Tyler sighed, “Women, right? At least they’re good at one thing, you know what I mean?”

Spencer’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

“Yeah, whatever. See ya around.” Tyler closed the door in Spencer’s face.

Later, when he brought up this interaction with you, you just brushed it off.

“Tyler was just joking. Relax.” you smiled, but Spencer saw that it didn’t reach your eyes.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Spencer began to notice subtle changes in your behavior. You became more withdrawn. Your clothes which were always flattering and your style, suddenly became darker and more professional. You spoke up less and you were unnecessarily losing weight.  

You and Spencer were talking as you stepped out of the elevator. When you came to the glass doors of the BAU, the genius jogged ahead to open the door for you.

“My, my, what a gentleman.” you chuckled softy. Not at the normal volume you would have a few weeks ago.

“Just what you deserve.” Spencer grinned back, internally hoping that you would get the deeper meaning behind his words.

You didn’t.

He opened the door for you every day hoping you would realize sooner or later that you deserved to be treated with respect. You didn’t deserve the tears and sleepless nights.

* * *

On the way back from a case, you had fallen asleep on Spencer’s shoulder. His heart swelled with pride when he realized that he made you feel safe enough to fall asleep with him. It looked like you hadn’t slept in a week.  

He brushed back the hair that had fallen into your face. Your face looked peaceful as you slept.

He knew that if he was given the opportunity to wake up next to you, it would be all he needed. To see your face every morning would sustain him more than any food or drink ever could.

He wished that everything could be different. He wished he had gone to the movies with you that night. He wished he had gotten his act together and told you how he felt sooner.

All he could do was wait for some sign. Maybe you would realize that you deserved more.

* * *

“Kid, did you hear?” Morgan smiled sympathetically as Reid walked into the bullpen. 

“Hear what?” he asked, concern on his face.

“Y/N got engaged this weekend. The rock is huge. They’re all in Garcia’s office talking about it.”

Spencer’s world stopped. It had been a year. You two had been living together almost five months. He should have seen this coming.

“Oh. That’s great.” Spencer forced another smile, setting down his stuff.

“I know you’re lying, Pretty Boy.” Morgan sat on the genius’ desk.

Reid sighed and flopped into his chair, “He’s not right for her! He doesn’t treat her the way she deserves to be treated.”

“You think you can treat her better?” Morgan guessed.

“I know I can.” the younger man looked up, hoping for guidance or a way out of this. Out of having to be your ‘Man of Honor’ as you married someone else.

“I’m sorry kid, but I think it’s too late.” Morgan pat him on the back.

* * *

Spencer grinned as your name flashed across his phone.  

“Hey! I have Netflix working and all the junk food we could need. Are you ready to watch Battlestar Galactica?” he asked.

“I’m sorry Spence.” you whispered into the phone, like you didn’t want Tyler to hear you.

“Y/N are you alright?” Spencer was concerned.

“I’m fine. Tyler had a rough day at work. I should stay here with him. Raincheck?” you asked.

“Yeah. Sure. Some other time.” he nodded despite you not being able to see him.

“See ya at work.” you hung up.

Spencer tossed his phone onto his couch.

He really hated himself for not going to the movies with you. He forgot what he and Morgan had done that night, but he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life.

* * *

Spencer was content to stay home and sulk. 

The wedding date was set. You had been by this morning and he had helped you pick out invitation fonts. Whenever you selected one that looked nice, Spencer would tell what about the font made it aesthetically pleasing and the history of the font’s development.

It was nice to hear you laughing again. He hadn’t heard it much over the past year.

You left around four, because you had to get ready for dinner with Tyler and his business associates.

Spencer offered to help you cook, not wanting to say goodbye yet. You shook your head.

_“Remember the last time I let you ‘help’? You nearly burned down my old apartment.”_

Spencer closed his eyes. He missed your old apartment. The one you lived in before moving in with Tyler. Not only was it just a few minutes away from his apartment, Tyler hadn’t lived there.

The wedding was happening in three months. You would be lost to him forever.

Spencer did what he usually did when he felt depressed. He read. He escaped into the realms of fiction for hours. He barely heard the soft knock on his door.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was already two in the morning. Wondering who it could be, he opened his door.

There you were, tears in your eyes and a bruise across your cheek.

Instantly knowing what happened, Spencer pulled you into his arms and into his apartment.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay.” he murmured as you cried into his chest.

“W-we had a fight.” you choked out.

Spencer pulled you over to the couch and sat down with you, never pulling away from you.

He let you cry until you ran out of tears. He rubbed your back and whispered comforting things to you.

When you calmed down, he let you pull away slightly.

“Want to talk about it?” his voice was soft, like he didn’t want to scare you.

“I made dinner for his friends.” you released a deep breath, “It was going well until he commented that the meatloaf was a little dry. I thought nothing of it until they left. I thought it went well, but he said that my cooking embarrassed him.”

Spencer felt his anger raise in his chest, but he didn’t say anything. He instead let you finished.

“He said that if I hadn’t been distracted with you, I could have focused on the meal more. He accused me of cheating. I reminded him that you were helping me to plan for our wedding. It turned into a fight.” you shook your head and let out a dry chuckle, “I could handle everything he said until he told me he expected me to quit my job.”

“What?” Spencer couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

“Yeah, he wants me to become a homemaker. The fight got worse after I told him I love my job. Then when it got really heated…” you gestured to your cheek.

“So, what now?” Spencer asked, afraid of your answer.

“It’s over.” you stared at the wall over Spencer’s shoulder, not looking at him, “If a man hits me, he only does it once.”

Spencer sighed in relief. He was worried that you would make excuses and stay with him, “That’s for the best."

“Am I stupid?” you whispered after a few moments of silence, still refusing to look at him.

“What? No. Why would you think that?” he looked at you, silently willing you to look at him.

“Spence, all the signs were there. I’m a profiler. I should have known months ago.” you sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“Y/N, sometimes the hardest things to profile are our own lives. You were happy with him and you wanted everything to work out.”

You turned to him “Thanks, Spencer.” You smiled at him.

Spencer look at you, just now noticing your attire. You were wearing a short dress and silver heels. Your makeup was smudged and your hair was a mess.

“Why don’t you go take a shower. I’ll grab your bag.” he got up from the couch after patting your shoulder.

You and Spencer kept an extra go bag at each other’s house. Since you were best friends, you had been called in during your movie nights. Instead of driving to the other person’s house, you decided to just keep a spare bag at each location.

“No, Spence. I have to go back and get my stuff. Plus, I can’t impose on you.” you shook your head.

“You are not imposing and I’m not letting you go back there by yourself.” Spencer crossed his arms, “Tomorrow, you and I will go back and get your stuff.”

“Spence…” you trailed off.

“Please? I just want to keep you safe.” Spencer looked at you pleadingly.

You sighed, nodding your head and standing up, “Thanks.”

* * *

After a long, hot shower, you felt much better. Now that you were out of the dress Tyler had picked out and were in your favorite pair of sweats and t-shirt, you felt more at ease. 

Spencer was already sitting on the couch with two cups of tea.

You plopped down next to you, taking the tea, “Thanks.”

“You really need to stop thanking me.” he smiled, until his eyes landed on your engagement ring.

You looked down at it as well. You shrugged before slipping it off and placing it on the coffee table.

“I’ll give it back to him tomorrow.” you sighed, sipping your tea.

Silence fell over you two as you sipped at your coffee.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Spencer said, his voice filled with guilt.

“What could you possibly have to be sorry for?” you turned to look at him, only to see him look at his hands (which he was currently wringing).

“Because, I saw the signs. But, I didn’t do anything. I thought I was overreacting because…” he trailed off.

“Because?” you asked. You knew that Spencer and Tyler never got along. Tyler told you repeatedly that he didn’t like Spencer. Spencer, however tried to be cordial to him for your sake.

“Because I thought I was just being jealous.” Spencer sighed. He remembered the promise he made to himself to not throw away this chance, so he continued on, “Y/N, I’m in love with you. I have been for a few years now. I hated Tyler. Not just because he was with you, but because he didn’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

Your eyes widened in shock, “Spencer… I loved you too. I was heartbroken when you cancelled on me at the movies. That was the only reason I started dating Tyler. I thought you didn’t feel the same way I did…”

Spencer set down his mug and grabbed your hand so quickly, you were sure he spilled something.

“Y/N, believe me. There is nothing I have regretted more this past year, than not going to the movies with you.” he looked down at your linked hands, almost unsure, “I promise, Y/N. If you give me the chance, I will treat you better than he ever could. I promise that I will love you just as you are. I will never expect you to quit your job. I will be a gentleman and treat you with the respect you deserve.”

You were tearing up at his speech. He looked up into your eyes before he spoke again.

“And I will never lay a hand on you as long as I shall live.” Spencer vowed solemnly, “Just please, let me show you how you deserve to be treated. I don’t want to waste another year of my life not being with you. Please give me this chance.”

You nodded quickly as you flung yourself into his arms. Spencer held you to him tightly, like he was afraid you would disappear if he let you go.

“I love you so much, Y/N. I promise, I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure you know that.” he whispered before kissing your forehead.

* * *

The next morning, you walked into your old apartment. Tyler was there, all teary eyed and was ready to beg you to come back. 

He told you he didn’t mean it.

He told you it would never happen again.

He told you he needed you.

You gathered the rest of your things and handed him your engagement ring and the keys.

He called after you. Switching between pleads and threats, but you didn’t care.

Once you made it to the car, you saw Spencer waiting there, loading your other boxes into his car.

“You okay?” he asked as he took the box from you and loaded it into the car.

You nodded, “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

Spencer agreed and opened the passenger door for you.

“What a gentleman.” you teased as you slid into the car. He leaned down with a grin on his face.

“Just what you deserve.” he kissed your forehead, cementing the words into your skin.


End file.
